Heroes: 5 Years Gone
by wsand
Summary: What if Hiro's plan hadn't taken affect right away? Follow the suriving characters of 5 Years Gone as they fight top reverse the effects of Sylar's escapade and as a new threat emerges.
1. Volume One: Repercussions Intro

Author's Note: So this is a story about what would happen if the "5 Years Gone" future from Volume One continued, or at least my take on it. I plan on taking a lot of elements and characters from "Fugitives", because I figure these people would end up getting involved in either time line. There will be plenty of chracter development and action, so I hope you like it. Read and Review, it keeps me going!

Heroes: Five Years Gone

Volume One: "Repercussions"

Chapter One: "Allegiances (Introduction)"

Hiro tried to stop this. He tried to go back and save us. To that day, to warn me about Claire. Save the cheerleader, save the world. If I saved Claire, Sylar never would have gotten her power. To regenerate. People think that means Sylar wouldn't explode, but he never did. It was me. I couldn't control it and I exploded. But Sylar let me. Provoked me. And if Hiro had succeeded in killing him, someone would have been able to stop all of this. Stop Claire from dying. Stop Sylar from taking down the company. Stop me from helping him. Stop Nathan, or Sylar as I know now, from passing the Linderman Act. Stop Matt from being ripped from his family. Niki from losing hers and getting captured. Hiro from losing Ando and turning into a hardened terrorist. Everything. Everything up until we found 5 years gone. The only question now is if Hiro's plan worked? And if not, what are the repercussions?

Department of Homeland Security Facility

November 8th, 2011

Peter woke up groggily. He could hear wires whipping and the walls crumbling from the aftermath of his and Sylar's fight. He shook dust out of his hair as he got up and eyed his surroundings. Did Sylar survive? Did Matt? Mohinder? Anyone?

He stood up and quickly lit his hand on fire, ready in case of any surprises the monster had for him. A few SWAT members lay around, and Peter looked down the hallway suspiciously. He could see Hiro's body still in the holding room, the door blown off from the sheer energy of the former battle. A cough made Peter perk up.

He tried to run down the hallway towards the holding room, wanting to see who was coughing, but found his leg still hadn't fully healed. Looking at his hands, he realized he was massively scarred and burned, but the wounds were slowly disappearing. He continued with caution, stepping over debris. Another cough.

"Hello?" he called out. He could hear debris rattling as if someone was pushing it off of them. He rounded the corner into the holding room, finding Mohinder struggling to get up. The large door was on top of his legs. "Mohinder?" he asked. The dark man looked up.

"Peter?" he called out weakly. Peter wasn't sure whether to leave him there, or help him simply because he needed it. Everything Mohinder had helped Nathan, well Sylar, do. It disgusted him. Mohinder froze for a moment, not sure whether Peter was going to help or attack him with the massive fireball engulfing his hand.

"Here", Peter said, the flame flicking out as he moved to pick up the door. Niki's enhanced strength came in handy as he heaved it off of Mohinder, who squirmed out and quickly got to his feet. Peter dropped the door and raised his hand at Mohinder. "Don't run."

"I wasn't going to, Peter", Mohinder explained. Peter gave a puzzled look and noticed the fear and incapacity to speak that surrounded Mohinder. Peter whipped around after eying where Mohinder was staring at, and found _him. _Sylar's dark eyes met Peter's and Peter found himself flying back, hitting a wall. Holding him up telekinetically, Sylar spoke with a slight smile.

"Neither was I, Pete."

Authors Continued Note: Okay, so this takes place right after Peter and Sylar fight, this was sort of a teaser I guess in case people actually like it. I have so many ideas. In the narration, I added " Stop Sylar from taking down the company. Stop me from helping him." I guess that was sort of my way of adding in a plot line for this time lines "Generations" plot line. It happened differently. I plan on adding little things like that, look for 'em! Please Review.


	2. Chapter One: Allegiances, Part One

Authors Note: Okay, sorry for these, I just have to have a word in everything. But thank you, FlamingBiscuits and the s33r for the reviews. Hope the story continues to entertain, and ideas and criticisms are welcome. But this expands onto a few more characters, Niki, Claire, and my two new characters who I hope will work. I may edit this a little, some of the stuff between Claire and Peter is weird and I never realized it would be hard to write for them. Enjoy, though!

Heroes: 5 Years Gone

Volume One: "Repercussions"

Chapter One: "Allegiances, Part One"

DHS Facility NYC, NY

November 8th, 2011

Peter lit his hand quickly on fire as he held up against the wall, choking. He managed to flick a flame at Sylar, and it went right through him. Sylar smiled.

"I got that little trick from your girlfriend's husband. It comes in handy." Peter felt even more enraged. Mohinder meanwhile, looked at the floor and noticed a SWAT member, lying lifelessly on the ground. A pistol was in a holster on his leg. Should I get it? He wondered this, eying Peter helplessly against the wall, and that...that monster keeping him there. Anger seethed in him, and Mohinder took a chance, darting for the pistol but finding himself flying back and hitting his head, everything going black. Sylar looked back at Peter. "He never was a useful one, was he?" the man proclaimed, cocking his head. Peter thought of all his tricks.

He could teleport, but that would leave Mohinder behind and despite his rage towards the man, he could sense he was repentant. Sylar was too strong willed to respond to telepathy, and freezing time took too much concentration. Maybe...

"You know, Peter, me and you, I think we're destined to play this game forever. I admire your will, though", Sylar explained as Peter concentrated. "It seems every time we meet I have you pinned on the wall like a helpless fly in a web. But I think this is the last time. And I haven't used this one in a long time, so it should be fun". Sylar smiled and raised his hand in a gun position. Trevor's ability. Sylar had only used it four or five times, and never on a person. He wondered the effects.

Peter, meanwhile, struggled. If Sylar was close, he had absorbed his abilities, and phasing was one of them. He could phase through the wall, but he hadn't ever done it before. He concentrated, and felt his back almost seeping into the wall.

"Goodbye," Sylar smirked, ready to watch Peter shatter like a glass. But instead he felt glass go through his head. In the back. It hurt, more than Sylar had ever felt before, and he found the world fading out. Who? Who? As he fell, he noticed a blond girl who had done it. Claire. He faded completely, only left with a strange ticking in his head.

"I thought you would have learned at homecoming. You're little head chopping trick doesn't work on me", she said, as Peter fell to the ground and looked up at the girl he thought had been dead for 5 years.

Niki's Club, The Sands

Las Vegas, NV Nov. 8, 2011

Niki put her head down on the bar. Where was Peter? What had happened to him? Was he coming back? Peter was the only thing she had left, or damn close to it. She wasn't sure whether to be mad or sad for him. She wanted to believe he was returning, but chances were highly unlikely.

"We've just gotten news from New York that at todays Memorial for the explosion 5 Years ago, President Nathan Petrelli flew off from the ceremony after getting word of something from his advisors. If this is the case, Petrelli's anti-posthuman politics have been hypocritical, and the infiltration of a posthuman into the White House as the President of the United States of America most certainly would uproot the nation." A news reporter told Niki this, and she looked up. Nathan had exposed himself? Why? What would he do that for? Peter...wasn't...dead? Was he?

Niki got up. What was she going to do. She quickly went into the back, grabbing a suitcase and a few pairs of clothes and putting them together. She needed to clear her head. Get an opinion from the only other person she could trust.

_Niki. _Niki stopped dead in her tracks as she hustled around, and slowly made her way back to the mirror. _Yeah, it's me. _Niki looked at Jessica. She wasn't sure at first. Something was...different about her. _Niki. You need to stop. You can't just run. You need to deal with the situation._ It couldn't be Jessica. She hadn't had a conflict for 5 years, since the explosion.

"No! No! It's not real", Niki said, backing away and continuing her packing. She moved her hair behind her ears and shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No." She wasn't going to deal with this. Not after Peter, and Micah, and DL . _Nik, do we have to do this over again? _Niki shook her head, zipping up her suitcase and grabbing her keys. She passed the mirror again. No one was there. Nodding, she locked up and left.

Central Park

NYC, NYNov.8,2011

Allan waited. The birds chirped and a few people went by him as he sat on the bench in the park. It seemed a normal afternoon, not one in which a reporter like himself would witness the President fly into the air. Allan waited.

"Well, I'm here..." A young man sat next to him. His long, brown hair flew a little in the slight breeze and Allan found intense blue eyes staring him down. Allan hesitated a moment. Jason's head arched forward and his eyes widened. "Which means...I think you sorta tell me why you called me here?" Allan shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Could you get out of my face first?" he asked before standing up and walking. Jason waited a moment at the bench and got up, following him. They passed a small pond in silence. "President Petrelli flew today." Allan's remark immediately got a reaction from Jason, who stopped and turned to him.

"You serious?" he asked.

"No, I was kidding. Gotcha", Allan said sarcastically. Jason gave a look and kept walking.

"So...this means he's a posthuman? Right?"

"Yeah. Either that...or a posthuman was posing as him", Allan said. "But either way, the administration is going to use that excuse."

"Even if he really is a posthuman?" Jason inquired. Allan nodded. "This is amazing. I mean, if he is, he could stop this. He could reverse it...he could help people like us", Jason said excitedly. Allan rolled his eyes, taking out glasses and covering his green retinas.

"J, if he wanted to, he wouldn't have gone around causing all of this in the first place. He obviously didn't want people finding out...which means something big is going on if he flew," Allan observed. Jason cocked his head.

"And you plan on finding it out?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Reporters. You don't know his reasoning, okay? Maybe you should talk to the President before you start snooping around", Jason said. Allan raised his hands.

"No one even knows where he went right now, but that's not why I called you here J."

"So once again...I think that means you tell me why I'm here." Jason knew very well what it was. Something to do with criminals. Something to do with bad things. Something Allan would get wind of, research, and have Jason take care of. That was their deal. Allan provides information, and Jason takes on the role of hero.

"Murderer." That one surprised Jason.

"Murderer?"

"That's what I said."

"What do I do?" Allan took a seat on another bench, and Jason followed suit. Allan pulled a file out of his bag, thin and small. He handed it to Jason, who took it cautiously and leafed through it.

"His address is in there. Go and thrash him around a bit. Make him turn himself in. Scare him a little bit." Jason continued looking through the file, before dropping it on the ground. He gave a perplexed look to Allan.

"This isn't what I wanted to do. You hear about a hostage situation? Fine. But this...he hasn't been proven guilty", Jason said.

"J, the evidence is in there. He's as good as guilty and he needs to be off the streets," Allan explained. Jason shook his head and stood up.

"No. I won't scare him into confessing. What if he's innocent?" Jason asked. Allan glared at him. They stared for a moment and Allan flinched, before picking up the file and putting it back into his bag.

"Fine. Don't. But if he is proven guilty, and it takes another murder to figure it out, oh well, right?" Allan said, getting up to leave. Jason watched for a moment. This isn't the kind of heroism he signed up for.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. But after this, never again. Okay?" Allan stopped as Jason said this. He turned and nodded, digging in his bag to fish out the address. Jason grabbed it.

"See ya, Superman", Allan said as Jason walked away.

DHS Facility NYC, NY

November 8th, 2011

"Claire?" Peter asked as she stood over Sylar's incapacitated body. Claire smiled.

"Peter." Peter got up. How was she alive? He hugged her and Claire hugged back. She always felt safe by him. She had only met him a few times, like when she saved him from Sylar's glass in the back of his head. And when they tried to run. And at Kirby Plaza.

"How did you survive?" he asked before shaking his head. "Stupid question. But...I thought even your power wouldn't survive a nuclear blast from the origin", he explained. Claire smirked.

"I didn't either, to be honest. But my dad put me into hiding. At first, from the Company, and then from Nathan. Well, Sylar", she said. Both looked down at Sylar's body. A groan startled them and they turned around. Mohinder got up, holding his head. Claire waited as Peter went over to him, flying him up against the wall much like Sylar had done to Peter a few minutes ago.

"Pe...Peter", Mohinder gasped.

"You...you helped Nathan, Sylar... with everything. You and Matt. You're lucky I don't burn your face off right here. You know that?" Peter exclaimed. He felt Claire's hand on his shoulder.

"Peter...let him down", she said. He looked at her. She still had innocence. She was still kind and cute. Nothing like the rest of them, hardened and cruel. Claire had been protected well by her father. Peter dropped Mohinder and he fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked her. He wanted to ask her to stay. This was her fight too now. Sylar had gotten her involved. She took a deep breath in.

"I'm going to find my dad. But I know someone I can stay with while I'm here. She could probably give me a ride too", Claire explained. She looked over at Sylar body.

"What about him?" Peter nodded.

"I'll burn him. He won't get away this time", Peter assured. While Mohinder recovered, they exchanged numbers and hugged. "Stay in contact. I don't know what my next move is yet, but whatever it is I may need your help." Claire shook her head.

"Peter, try not to let that happen. I just want to go home." Peter nodded again and Claire made her towards the hall to leave.

"Hurry, police will be here soon", Peter said. She gave a last nod and continued. Peter found Mohinder over Hiro's body. He kneeled down next to him and looked at the man's face. It seemed peaceful.

"You think his plan worked? You think Hiro was able to kill Sylar now?" Mohinder asked. Peter was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. Would we still be here? Honestly, I don't care Mohinder. We have to deal with the here and now, and I'm pretty sure that you need to make a decision", Peter looked at him. Mohinder's face became grave.

"What are my options?" he asked.

"You can stay here, and join _them _again, or come with me to stop them."

"Is that what you plan on doing?"

"Yes. The Linderman Act, DHS, all of it. I'm going to stop it. And I could use your help. But you need to make a decision", he said. Mohinder nodded. He was conflicted. This whole time, he thought he was just stopping the bad people.

"Peter...I...", Peter stood up. He looked at Mohinder solemnly.

"You thought you were stopping the bad people?" Peter asked, having gone into his head. "You helped Sylar, this whole damn time, capture and track and kill my kind, and you thought we were the bad ones?" Mohinder looked down, shameful.

"Peter...Nathan, well, Sylar, he took it a step further..."

"No!", Peter said, raising his hand and pointing around them. "He took it ten steps further, then twenty, and then a hundred. And there is no excuse for your actions. So choose. Because there's no in between, okay? You're with me or against me."A noise rattled through the room, and both found a large piece of the ceiling shifting. Matt Parkman was slowly pushing it off of him. Peter grabbed Mohinder, and the two turned invisible.

**You have to make a choice, Mohinder. And now. **Peter seeped this thought into his head. Mohinder looked at him, nodding.

**I'm with you. **Peter grabbed Sylar's leg, and Matt Parkman continued to get the debris off of him.

**Grab Hiro. **Mohinder did so, and Peter's cheeks wobbled a little, his eyes closed. Silently, he paid tribute to Hiro as he teleported Mohinder, himself, and Sylar's and Hiro's dead bodies out of the wrecked building.


	3. Chapter One: Allegiances, Part Two

Heroes: 5 Years Gone

Volume One: "Repercussions"

Chapter One: "Allegiances, Part Two"

Department of Homeland Security Facility

November 8th, 2011

Matt Parkman heard voices. Not the usual whispering type voices, but actual voices. He couldn't make out who's; his head hurt too much. He couldn't even remember where he was, and his eyes barely opened. Then the pain came.

"You have to make a decision", he heard, before giving a slight groan and pushing whatever was on top of him off. It budged a little. He could feel it crushing his chest and he pushed it again, harder this time. Whoever was talking must of heard that one, as it went quiet. The DHS facility. That's where he was. He pushed again, but yielded no results. He found his head splitting and he picked up a random thought.

**I'm with you. **

Sylar? Peter? Who was thinking that? What happened to them? Questions flooded into his head. He scanned the area telepathically again, and found no one there. Frustrated, he managed to push the piece of debris off of him with a quick shot of adrenaline through his body. He looked and found no one.

He wondered is he could pick up on anything. He had been able to do that a few times, pull out thoughts from a place where someone was. Just another way his ability had grown, and Matt figured it must have something to do with brainwaves. But he couldn't get anything. What had gone down?

"Mr. President?" he called out. Speaking of Nathan Petrelli, he had done some weird things. Matt always knew he could fly, and apparently he had done so from the ceremony, which Matt learned via his walkie talkie before everything blew up. But Nathan, he had phased Peter through the door, and then made his hand all...blue and cold.

"Mr. President?" he called out again. No one answered. He wanted to have faith that Nathan may have just gained more abilities or something. Like he had said earlier, anything seemed possible these days. But something was up. He found a SWAT member, lying on the ground and his pistol gone. Matt bent down and checked his pulse. Dead.

He damned Peter for a moment in his mind. And Hiro. He whipped around quickly. He had killed Hiro. Where was the body? Where was the President? What was going on? He shook his head and cursed before making his way down the hallway and stairs. Emergency vehicles could be heard in the background, but he didn't have time to wait and be debriefed. He needed to go to headquarters now.

He took a step into the outside world, and the afternoon sun blinded him for a moment. It was such a nice day for such a crazy event, and Matt knew that as he walked to the street and waved down a taxi. The yellow cab pulled up against the curb and the driver leaned forward.

"Where to?" the man said in his Middle-Eastern accent. Matt nodded and helped himself into the car slowly. The driver gave an amazed look as he looked at the decrepit building Matt had just emerged from, as well as Matt himself, covered in dust and a torn suit. Matt didn't have time for him, and he didn't bring his wallet.

**Take me to 23****rd**** and Fullerton. And give me a free ride. **Matt commanded the innocent man with his mind, who nodded and blankly began to put the car into gear. Matt looked forward, reeling in the little pang of guilt he had. He had become accustomed to it, blocking out his conscience, and had even taken advantage of the fact he learned how to. Giving a look at the driver as they continued, he gave one last command.

**And don't talk. **

New York City Street

November 8th, 2011

Claire hurried down the street, passing people quickly and looking for any sign of a taxi. This is why she hated New York. It was so...quick. In the south, she had been able to slowly begin her life and enjoy it, and now here she was again, in the middle. She wondered if she maybe should have helped Peter. Stayed with him. But a brief flash of Andy, waiting and worrying about where she was, made her confident in her choice.

"This is Rick York, leave a message." Her dad's fake name was so fake. And his message so...simple. But it was comforting to hear his voice. Her dad wasn't her number one concern right now, but it still worried her that he wasn't getting back to her. What had happened? She pulled out her phone. Matt had let her keep it when he took her.

_Claire poured coffee into the man's cup. She was just so grateful Andy had agreed to run with her. She was going to tell him everything. No more lying, no more visits from "creepy glasses guy". Nothing could bring down her mood. _

_"Coffee?" she asked the last man at the bar. His newspaper flew down. _

_"I don't know Claire", Matt said as he was revealed. Claire wasn't sure whether to run or scream or face him. He just sat there, looking at her for what seemed like an eternity. Matt and her had had a few run ins before, like the time when her father first put her into hiding. He came after her, but stopped. Claire had always wondered why. _

_"Let me make this simple for you", he said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her from under his newspaper. "You come with me, get in the car, and we go to the airport. We fly to New York, and you see your dad. Well, Nathan." Claire glared at him. She wanted to punch him in the face. _

_"I have to say goodbye...", she started before being cut off. _

_"No, Claire, you can take your phone and call your boyfriend later, okay? Now follow me to the car", Matt ordered. Forgetting his ability, Claire set the coffee pot down and began to walk away. He wouldn't make a scene in here. _

_**No, Claire, but I don't need to. Now follow me to the car, okay? Now. **__She found herself stopping and turning, exiting the bar and following Matt out to his black, shiny __car. She was going to kill him. _

Claire opened her phone and dialed a number. A number she said she would never dial. But she was going to anyways. The phone bleeped at every number, and Claire pressed call.

"Hi? Mom?."

Las Vegas Parking Lot

November 8th, 2011

Niki wondered if she made the right decision. She hadn't talked to him in years. But she was lost. Alone. Jessica was back. Peter dead. If she wanted to do the right thing, she would need the opinion of someone else. Someone she at least knew. Even if she didn't trust him.

_Nik, you know, I never thought YOU of all people would go to him. I never thought you would let it come to this. _Niki looked into the rear view mirror. She could see Jessica in the back seat, but she cleared her mind, ignoring her. She was just a mind game. She had gotten rid of her.

_Niki! Listen to me. _

"No! You listen to me! Your are not in control, understand?" Niki yelled, turning to face Jessica in the back seat. No one was there and Niki rolled her eyes. Why was this happening to her again? _Niki, you know you have to do it. You have to help her. You can't just run. _Jessica let out a last opinion before the car door opened and he sat in the passengers seat. Niki looked at him.

"Hi Niki."

"Hi." She wasn't sure how to ask him. He had never been there before for her to lean on, and she was surprised when he actually helped her and DL hide when Nathan started all of this. Ever since then, she had kept in some sort of contact with him. But the fact of the matter was, he was still him. Jessica was right not to trust him.

"I...need advice", Niki managed to say. Pride was her main feature nowadays. She had come so far. The death of her son and husband. Capture. Peter. He looked at her blankly, but she knew he was surprised.

"Yes?" he asked. Niki nodded.

"Peter...is dead." Niki let that thought sink into herself before continuing. There was no way he was alive. He hadn't found her yet. He hadn't called. He was dead. Niki nearly puked thinking about it.

"And I need to know...if I should run or go help someone I know needs help", she asked. He looked at her, concerned.

"Niki, I would...I would run. And you should too", he explained. "There's nothing left here for you." Niki huffed and put her arm on the door to her red convertible, and her head on her hand. He was confused.

"You asked my advice, Niki, I just gave it you", he explained. Niki closed her eyes.

"I don't know, I just expected it might be something different", she retorted. He chuckled.

"I know you would like to think I am some changed man, Niki, but the fact of the matter is that I am not. I am still the same man I was five years ago, and ten, and twenty. I helped you, and I'm helping you now. At least, I'm trying", he said. Niki nodded.

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you, I'm sorry", Niki said, starting the car and waiting for him to get out.

"Wait. Who says you can't do both?" Niki looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you get whoever you're talking about and then run. I don't know your business and honestly, I don't want to know. It's better if I don't. But do what you think is what you need to do, Niki", he offered. Silence came between the two of them.

"Thank you", Niki said, after flipping her hair back and mustering up enough humility. He nodded and got out of the car.

_So, Nik, are we going to help her or not? _Jessica was staring at her in the rear view mirror again.

"We're going to get her. But it's not going to be pretty", Niki explained. She ignited the engine and sped away, leaving her father, Hal, left walking back to his car.

Department of Homeland Security Headquarters

New York CityNovember 8th, 2011

Matt entered the building. He had always hated it, as it sort of had a dark tone to it. No light and sparsely windowed. He nodded to the security guard as he flashed his badge and walked through the metal detector after putting his gun in a bucket. He retrieved it on the other side. His colleague approached.

"Well, Parkman, it's been a long day", he said. Matt nodded. He didn't want to deal with this guy. He was a one step below him on the authority level. He was arrogant. He was biased. However, he was capable, and in this business that's all that mattered. Something wasn't right though.

"What's the situation with President Petrelli?" Matt asked. The man looked at him as they headed to the elevator. People rushed by, busy with whatever they needed to do.

"I don't know, Parkman. He flew from the ceremony. Spotted by the Department Facility a mile away. And now that was attacked by the terrorists Peter Petrelli and Hiro Nakamura, decimated, and as far as I'm concerned, Peter was announced dead by Nathan almost two years ago", his colleague explained.

"Which leaves us where?" Matt asked. He still didn't feel right with this guy.

"Which leaves us with a missing, lying President, and our country in shambles because of posthumans, apparently people like Nathan Petrelli. Vice President Withers is acting as President for the next twenty four hours, and if Petrelli doesn't show, he'll be sworn in." Matt continued walking as the elevator opened on his floor.

"I think it was an imposter", Matt explained, eying the man down. Nathan had never been his friend, but they had agreed to work together. To stop people like Peter and Hiro. And now Nathan was missing and exposed. Everyone was missing and exposed. Except for him. He had to protect Nathan, or stopping posthumans might not be top priority.

"Well, Parkman, as far as we're concerned, we want to know exactly how that facility blew up. Why we have almost 100 men dead. So...the story?" he asked. Matt nodded. He had to think of a story. Quickly.

"Peter and Hiro tried to break in, I don't know why. Maybe for me. Maybe to go out with a bang. But they killed and then Peter exploded. And that was it", Matt explained. He wasn't sure if this guy would buy it, but if he didn't Matt could make him.

"Right." Matt hated this, Being question and eyed down. He had better things to do, he was the Head of the Department of Homeland Security. Something still didn't feel right. **I wonder whens the best time to tell him. **Matt cocked his head.

"You got something to tell me?" Matt asked as the man walked away. He stopped.

"Right. You're out. Well, not out, but down. Withers doesn't understand or believe this story, and he thinks your not capable of this right now. I'm in charge." Matt let this revelation sink in slowly before he would react.

"I don't believe..."

"No, you don't need to but feel free to contact Withers to confirm it. Oh, yeah, and we got unconfirmed sightings about a girl...apparently she isn't as dead as reported. Funny, because Nathan Petrelli said she was. Claire Bennet." Matt felt his heart drop, his mind race. He was going crazy. He didn't want to go by her at all. Not after what he did to her father. Her adoptive father.

"Then I'm going to need access to Level 5", Matt said. The man stopped again as he was walking away and turned, suspiciously looking at Matt.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know about Level 5. In the sub basement. I never agreed with keeping people locked like that, minimal survival necessities. But Petrelli always did think it was a necessary evil, and he knew you were ruthless enough of a man to take care of it. The most powerful and dangerous posthumans, right?", Matt asked. He felt a little better knowing he had turned the table a little bit.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because one of them may be able to help me."

"Parkman, I can assure you none of them are capable of finding someone."

"Do you want me to find Claire or not?" Matt asked. The man thought for a second before making a decision.

"I'll give them a call."Matt nodded.

"Thanks Danko."

Marvin White's Apartment

New York CityNovember 8th, 2011

Marvin sat, watching the TV. _24_ was a damn good show. Plus, it drowned out the intense guilt he had suffered over the past few days. A knock at the door startled him, but he got up to go answer it, his figure towering over the floor. He straightened his shirt and threw a beer can out as he made his way to the entrance. Another knock.

"I'm coming", he yelled, reaching the door. He unlocked it and swung it open. No one. Only the dimly lit hallway with it's green walls were there. He shook his head and cursed, turning around and slamming the door behind him. Grunting, he made his way back for the couch but another knock came. Louder. He turned around suspiciously, and slightly more angry. He repeated the same ritual, finding no one there. Stepping out into the hall, he only found an open window at the end of the hallway. Nodding, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He reverted back to his apartment, but this time waited. Knock. Knock.

He threw the door open with fury. He was going to catch the bastard who was messing with him. At least, he thought that. But he threw open the door to no one again. It was only a quiet thud that alerted him, but the problem was that it wasn't from the hallway. It was from the living room of his apartment. Quickly, he slammed the door and ran that way.

"Hi...nice...place?" Jason asked, looking around at he mess.

"Who the hell are you?" Marvin inquired angrily. "Was that you doing that?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I don't know, I thought it might give, I guess, ambiance to the situation, you know?" Jason explained. Marvin's eyes widened even further.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Marvin yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it doesn't matter."

"You're one of those...those posthumans, right?" Marvin asked. Jason affirmed this.

"Yeah."

"Well, you picked the wrong person to screw with, buddy." Jason waited. Marvin just stood there, drunk and staring at him. Jason widened his eyes and arched his head forward.

"Aren't you, uh, aren't you going to swing at me? It would make this so much easier. Too much guilt if I just beat the crap out of you", Jason said. Marvin chuckled.

"Is that what you think you're going to do?" he asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah. So..." Marvin stepped closer and closer to Jason, finally reaching a breaths length from him.

"Show me." A fist flew at Jason's face, and he caught it with ease before crushing it in his hands. Marvin groaned a bit and Jason let go. Marvin fell to the floor and looked up at him. "What the..."

"I'm sorry. Like, I don't really want to be doing this to you, believe me, but I guess it's for the greater good or something so...", Jason was cut off by a yell and Marvin charged at him. "Sorry again!" Jason warned before grabbing Marvin in midair and throwing him across the room into a bookshelf. Jason gritted his teeth shamefully. He walked over to the poor man and knelt before him.

"So, like, I guess this can go one of two ways. You continue fighting me until I hurt you so bad you'll confess, or you just turn yourself in and confess and don't get hurt. Either way, it's lose-lose for you, Marvin", Jason told him. Marvin looked up groggily at Jason and smiled.

"Confess to what?" he asked. This comment worried Jason. This was the right Marvin, right? He was guilty, right? This all meant something, right? "Did the cops send you? The cops sent a 20-year-old kid to do this? Wow", Marvin exclaimed.

"Uh, Mr. White, I..." Jason was cut off by Marvin charging at him. "Guess it's the hard way", Jason said, his confidence in his actions renewed.

Level 5, DHS Headquarters

NYCNovember 8th, 2011

Matt just passed security. He went through various security measures. And now, he was walking down a hall, looking at dozens of people in solitary confinement, alone. Some innocent, some not. Matt was still letting the fact he had just been fired sink in. Well, more like demoted. Obviously he was suspect of something in the eyes of other people, and Matt guessed it was because of him protecting Nathan. But as soon as he got his hands on the bastard, he was going to figure out what the hell was up with him. Exposing himself, his weird display of abilities. Everything.

"Here we are", a guard said, motioning to room Matt had asked to be led to. "He's no danger to you, as you can imagine, Mr. Parkman". The guard finished unlocking the room, and turned on a light before leaving. Matt just stood at the entrance, breathing in the fact that they had someone chained to the ground.

"Dylan Forester. Age 38. Former social worker. Single. Ability- Supercharging", Matt asked. Dylan looked up as Matt closed the door. His long hair fell into his face and he struggled to get up.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, Mr. Forester, I need your help", Matt explained. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"And what the hell makes you think I will just help you people? After what you've done to me. What your doing now? Look at me", Dylan was screaming by the end of the sentence. Matt nodded.

"I understand. I'm Matt Parkman, Head of Homeland Security", Matt lied unintentionally. He didn't realize it until after he said it, and figured it wouldn't harm anyone to let Dylan believe that. "You know, if it wasn't the fact that you make trouble a lot, you might have a bed and not be chained".

"Screw you". Matt looked down. Dylan looked up.

"I need you to help me, Dylan, and the request is just a courtesy". Dylan stopped giving a look of disbelief and more a look of smugness.

"So you're like me, huh?" Dylan asked. Matt looked up.

"Yeah", he admitted after some hesitation.

"Then you do what you need to do, and I'll do what I need to", Dylan said. Matt huffed. He just wanted to give him a chance. A choice. Not go into another persons head and force them to do his will.

"I need to find someone, Mr. Forester. And you need to amplify my ability for me to do so", Matt explained. He just laughed. Matt nodded.

**Dylan. You are going to amplify my telepathy. You are going to make it strong. As strong as you can. You're going to allow me to hear the thoughts of every person in this city. Help me find a girl named Claire. Now. **

For Matt, now it was just a matter of sorting out the thoughts.

The Sands (Club) Las Vegas, NV

November 8th, 2011

The club was quiet and dark. Only a few streams of the desert sun poked in. Then they appeared. Peter and Mohinder, with Sylar and Hiro's bodies. Upon arriving, Mohinder collapsed to the ground and looked up at Peter.

"I really hate that", he explained. Peter smiled, walking over to the bar. Mohinder eyed Sylar's body, turning it over and observing the piece of glass stuck in his head. "How do we get rid of him, for good?" Peter poured some alcohol into a glass and chugged it down.

"You want a drink, Mohinder?" he asked. Mohinder shook his head. Peter set the glass down and looked at Sylar. The monster had put him through so much. Kirby Plaza, going after the Company, killing Nathan. Peter wished he could just get a few minutes with him. Ask him questions. Like why he protected Peter. Said he was dead. Why Sylar didn't kill him for his ability. "We burn him", Peter answered. "But we've got bigger problems." Mohinder glared at Peter.

"Like what? What could be more important than ridding everyone of Sylar?"

"Well, Matt is obviously still alive. And Building 26 is still running. The Linderman Act. And Nathan exposed himself. So yeah, Sylar is the least of our problems."

"So what do we do about it?" Mohinder asked, walking over to Peter. "What do we do with Hiro? How do we take down Building 26? What are your answers, Peter?" Peter could sense Mohinder's skeptical side coming out.

"I need you to trust me if we do this, Mohinder. We can burn Sylar later. Bury Hiro later. But right now, we need to figure out out plans",Peter said. "And I know just the person."

"What about your girlfriend, Niki?" Mohinder asked.

"She's gone. And for now, we'll just have to wait for her to contact me. She was pretty pissed when I left", Peter said. "But let's go." Peter threw on another overcoat. Mohinder followed him as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Where?" he asked, eying Sylar as Peter grabbed his shoulder and they teleported out. They arrived in a hospital room, and a beeping could be heard. Mohinder recovered from the queasiness of teleporting before looking up. A woman, burnt and scarred, lay on a bed, and Peter approached as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Hi mom", he greeted.

Authors Note: Okay, so how am I doing? I guess some things people might not like. (Danko, Angela, etc.) I have plans for these people though, so worry not. And yes! Jason's power is enhanced strength, I know you all were wondering. But there's a twist (see the next part). But I was going to do each chapter in 3 parts, but as you can see this is super long so I think the next chapter I will do in 4 parts. This chapter is super long, so expect it to be less reading from here on out, don't worry. And I plan on having 8 chapters, I have a basic idea of where I'm going. Expect this to slow down too, I already had this chapter basically written. Done rambling. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter One: Allegiances, Part Three

Heroes: 5 Years Gone

Volume One: "Repercussions"

Chapter One: "Allegiances, Part Three"

Agent Sarah Lancaster's House

New JerseyNovember 8th, 2011

Agent Sarah Lancaster had worked for the government for fifteen years. She started in the FBI, worked her way up, and five years ago was selected for a new division of the Department of Homeland Security. The Posthuman Division. She had done a lot. Captured, killed, tortured. And she was not guilty one bit. She was born. Selected. Bred for that kind of stuff. As far as she was concerned, these people were a danger to everyone. She had her part in stopping them. One problem.

Four years ago, a certain man named Peter Petrelli broke out a certain girl named Nicole Sanders. On their way out, Nicole decided to take a certain file. A random file. A file she never thought she would have to use. A file on a certain Sarah Lancaster. And this file was Niki's only hoped as she walked up to Lancaster's house. The bell rang. Niki wondered if she could do this. She had to if she wanted to help "her".

_Niki, you know, this isn't the way to do it. _Niki threw Jessica a nasty look as she looked at her in the window on the door. Since when had Jessica been the moral side of her? _Since you became the immoral side. _

"Shut up", Niki proclaimed as Sarah opened the door. She was a small girl, with brown hair and light features. Niki smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nicole", she said. Sarah smiled back.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Niki nodded.

"No, but you will", she explained and pushed her. Sarah yelped as she flew back into her foyer, and Niki stepped into the room. She closed the door and Sarah pulled out a gun from a holster around her ankle.

"What the hell do you want?" Sarah yelled. Nik laughed, kicking the gun out of her hand. Sarah groaned as Niki's foot hit her hand, and she clenched unto them in pain.

"This is simple. I know about Building 26. The agents. Everything. I know about you. And I need you to help me. Understand?" Niki ordered. Sarah laughed.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to do that?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll snap your head open. And believe I will", Niki explained. The smirk was wiped off of Sarah's face.

An hour later, Sarah lay unconscious, and Niki walked from her house carrying a file with a location. It read "Monica Dawson".

Marvin White's Apartment

November 8th, 2011

Jason punched him again.

"Are you going to confess?" Jason yelled. He felt completely bad about doing this. He wished he had a different ability. Like mind-reading or something. He might then be able to secure himself and know if this guy was truly guilty or not. But he already started. No turning back now. Marvin's bloody face smiled.

"They've been watching me", he told Jason. Jason was confused.

"What?"

"The police. They've had surveillance on me for the last week. Probably making sure I don't go out and kill anyone", Marvin said. Jason swore under his breath. "They are probably on their way." Jason became worried. He went to the window and looked out, and saw the cop car. Two agents were getting out and running towards the building.

"Damn it," Jason yelled. He went over to Marvin, who was on the floor. Kneeling down, he got close to him. "I don't know if you're a murderer, but if you are, you better confess? Okay? Or I'll..." Jason felt stupid saying it. "I'll be back." Marvin brought a look of fear on his face.

"Federal Agents!" The yell came from the door, and suddenly the door burst open. The agents came in and found Marvin, who was just staring at an open window through which Jason had just jumped out of.

Allan Marks' Office

NYC, NY November 8th, 2011

Allan sat at his desk. A beeping came from his phone and Allan sighed. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He same call, at least once a week, and he begrudgingly pressed the button to open up the intercom to his secretary outside.

"Your wife on line 1?" she asked. It felt like more of a command.

"Yeah", he answered, pressing the line 1 button.

"Allan?" her voice rang out.

"Marie. What's up?" he asked.

"We have a date tomorrow", she explained. Allan rolled his eyes, and he knew she knew he was doing so.

"Thanks for the update. See you then", he proclaimed, hanging up. The divorce had been getting ugly lately. But he was going to fight for his kid. A whooshing sound alerted him of another presence, and he whipped around just in time to see Jason land in his office.

"Could you not do that? Thanks", he commanded, as Jason sat on his office chair.

"So...I did it." Allan nodded.

"Awesome."

"No, Allan, it's not awesome. I just beat the crap out of some guy who might not even be guilty of what I'm forcing him to confess", Jason argued, getting up from his chair and eying Allan down. Allan rolled his eyes again. The stress.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Jason shook his head.

"I want this to be put off for a while. The whole reason we started this vigilant thing was so that we could help people, not hurt them."

"And to stop people from hurting." Jason became silent as Allan said this. He knew he was right in a sense, but his morals were still there which meant the guilt was too. He didn't sign up to hurt people.

"I don't think this guy is even going to confess, Allan." Allan sat behind his desk and began writing something. Both sat in silence, letting the awkwardness soak into them. Allan threw down his pen and rubbed his eyes.

"Then we'll stop. I don't know why you want to, but we will."

"At least until you get your moral straight. Think about these things, okay?" Jason asked. Allan nodded in a way of legality, and looked up as he hear another whooshing sound. Jason was gone.

New York City Street

November 8th, 2011

Claire found the taxi being stopped.

"What is going on?" she asked the driver as she leaned forward. As he pulled into a small spot on the curb, _he _came into view. Claire's unemotional face got emotional pretty quickly. Matt Parkman was holding his badge up, motioning for the taxi driver to pull over.

"No! Keep going!" she exclaimed, getting ready to make a run for it.

"I cannot, he is a federal agent", the taxi driver justified before putting the car into park. Matt Parkman walked over and opened the door, sitting inside the back seat in his usual arrogant way. Claire tried to open the door but Matt held a gun to her as the taxi driver ducked.

"Hey! You!" he said. The taxi driver looked at him. "Yeah, you. Keep driving", he said. He tossed with the idea of making him do so telepathically but decided against it. He could let people have their own free will once in a while. But the gun was convincing enough, and the taxi driver continued to drive. Matt turned to Claire who was about to open the door. "And you, don't think about it. I'll have a bullet in the back of your head and your body laying at headquarters quicker than you think." Claire gave him a resilient smile.

"Why don't you just force me to?" she asked. Matt returned the smile.

"Don't make me then, Claire", he explained. Claire began thinking of the ways she could escape. The door was her only option, but the car was moving pretty fast from the nervous taxi driver. Matt looked at him. "Slow down!" he yelled. His command was affirmed in the driver's actions.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning to him in hopes that he wouldn't notice her hand slowly reaching for the door handle.

"I don't want anything. I don't care about you. But my superior does." Claire cocked her head.

"Superior?" she asked.

"Things changed a bit", he explained. He felt shamed almost, even in front of Claire, to admit he had been undermined. Without Nathan to protect him, people didn't trust him as Head of DHS. "Now my superior wants to find out why you're alive. Did Nathan protect you? What happened? All that jazz", Matt explained. Claire was confused. Matt didn't know Nathan was really Sylar. If Peter was going to change things, Claire figured the less Matt knew the better. Her hand wasn't too far away from the door handle.

"So...where does that leave us?" she asked, trying to buy time before he handcuffed her or did whatever he was planning on doing.

"That means I'm going to bring you to headquarters in this cab. Things are going to be peaceful. No trouble, Claire." Claire could almost feel the handle close to her hand. She had one more question.

"Do you know where my father is?" she asked. That smile came on his face, and Matt refused to show the true guilt he had over what he had done to her father.

"No." Claire, realizing he wouldn't tell her anyways, opened the handle and let herself fall out of the car unto the busy city street. She could feel a wheel run over her arm and she heard snapping and then swerving and honking as the traffic avoided her body. She got up quickly, her limbs and scraped skin already regenerating.

"STOP!" Matt yelled, as the nervous driver did so and Matt rushed out, looking behind the car and finding no one. Claire had escaped.

New York Hospital

November 8th, 2011

"Hi mom."

Peter waited nervously for her reaction. Well, her condition didn't allow much room for her to react, but he waited anyways. Mohinder recognized the woman's face and he definitely had a reaction. He pulled Peter close.

"This is your answer?" he asked. "Trusting this woman?"

"This woman, Mohinder, is my mother." Peter knew her ability had allowed her to see things, and knowing the woman she was, she knew things too. "She can help us." Mohinder stared into Peter's eyes, not sure whether to argue or trust the confidence hidden in his eyes. He backed off. Peter walked over to the bed and sat in a chair, close to his mother.

She looked horrible. Her face was partially burned and her body weak and fragile. Peter looked away for a moment, wrestling with the guilt that her condition was his fault.

"Well at least look at me if your coming for my help after all these years", she commanded. Peter looked up. Angela smiled, and then her eyes wandered over to Mohinder. "Leave." Her strength surprised Mohinder, who looked at Peter, who responded with a nod. A second later, Mohinder was waiting in the hall, and he closed the door.

"Mom, I..."

"You need my help, right? You want answers. I thought you had Nathan for that."

"Mom...Nathan's dead." Peter looked into her eyes, and found no reaction. Just the manipulative, cold mother that she had grown into for the past five years. What came next angered Peter.

"So you finally found out he was Sylar?" she asked. Peter hesitated.

"You mean you knew?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Mmhm", she grunted. Peter stood up, walking to the window and looking out at the grassy knolls of the hospital property. He wasn't sure how to react. He turned back to her, looking at the dark side of the room her hospital bed lay in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, his voice slightly raised. Angela chuckled.

"Isn't that why I'm laying here, like this? To pay for my crimes as the meddling mother? You're the one who did this, Peter", she explained. Peter shook his head.

"No, Sylar did this to you."

"And you helped him."

"I never did! We agreed to take down the Company, because you and that Bishop guy were coming after us. Trying to recruit us. Ruining lives, like you had been for decades. Sylar took it one step too far!" Peter was yelling by the end of the sentence. "And now, Mom, he took it another step too far, and you let him."

"And I'm supposed to feel guilty?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Peter, you're the one who made it clear I should stay out of everyone's lives. After you and Sylar took down the Company, you told me that. And look where it got you. "  
"Mom, don't give me that. You know well that this isn't about doing what I said. It's revenge for what happened", he gutted out her intentions. Angela fell silent for a moment.

"And don't tell me you don't think it was deserved." More silence. Peter made his way back to the chair, sitting down.

"Mom, Hiro is dead. Hiro could have stopped this. Together, we could have stopped this." Angela chuckled once more.

"You could have stopped it a long time ago, Peter", she revealed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I tried to 'recruit' you, take down Sylar, 'meddle' in your life, me and Robert Bishop were trying to start preparing", she said. Peter had no idea what she was talking about. "Preparing to change the Company's purpose. A long time ago, when it was first formed it was to make sure the government never repeated their wrongs."

"And what wrongs are those?" Peter asked.

"Hunting us. Researching us. Genocide. Segregation. It's happened before, and we were going to make sure it didn't happen again. And you and Sylar stopped us. Misinterpreted what we were doing. And Nathan just set up the reaction."

"Nathan? You mean Sylar."

"No, I mean Nathan. He started this, it was Sylar who took it over. Sylar didn't get his hands on Nathan for a few years", Angela explained. Peter remembered something Sylar had said. _When I killed Nathan he had already turned on his own kind _

"Mom, all of this aside, I need your help. I need your dreams."

"And why don't you just dream for yourself?"

"Because, mom, I've had this for five years. You've had it for decades."

"I did have a dream", she said, as Peter smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you."

Outside a House, New York City

November 8th, 2011

Claire waited for her mom to answer the door. This was going to be awkward and hard. Everything was spiraling out of control. Another voice mail message from her father was annoying and worrying and she snapped the phone shut as the door opened. They found each other face to face.

"It'll only be for a day or two." Claire waited for a response.

"Yes, come in", Meredith said, motioning her before slamming the door shut.

The Sands (Club) Las Vegas, NV

November 8th, 2011

He walked in with confidence. He wasn't completely sure about what he was doing, but he had been ordered to do so. He looked around the club suspiciously, finally catching sight of the two bodies laying on a table. He walked to the Caucasian one and turned him over. A piece of glass lay in his head, and it slipped out as the man pulled it. Now he had been told to leave, and quickly.

As the door to the club shut behind him, Sylar awoke, breathing in fresh air in a huge gasp.

New York City Hospital

November 8th, 2011

Mohinder waited impatiently, nodding to the doctors and nurses that passed by. Peter had been in there for hours now, and Mohinder wondered whether her should open the door or not. He did not trust this woman. She was part of the Company. But Peter did. And Mohinder trusted Peter. The door to the room opened. Peter stepped out and looked at Mohinder.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"This. Got it from Sylar", Peter explained, as his appearance changed and Mohinder found himself looking at Nathan Petrelli.

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Okay, so that ends the first chapter, look out for the next chapter in four parts! Sorry, I got lazy the last three scenes, but I think I got the twists across. Questions you may want to ask- What is Sylar going to do? Who pulled the glass out of his head? How will Peter assimilate into Nathan's life and take back the Presidency? How will Claire bond with Meredith? Will Niki successfully rescue Monica? What's Matt's next move? What effect will abilities and heroism have on Allan and Jason's relationship and lives? Stay tuned, kids, for the next chapter "Assimilate". I don't know. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter Two: Assimilate, Part One

Heroes: 5 Years Gone

Volume One: "Repercussions"

Chapter Two: "Assimilate, Part One"

The SandsLas Vegas, NV

November 9th, 2011

Peter and Mohinder flashed into the club. Both looked tired and beat down, and Mohinder still wasn't used to the queasiness of teleporting. It felt like your body was stretched out, bended backwards, and flattened. Peter looked around.

"No", he whispered. Mohinder looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked. Peter shrugged off the question and made his way for the table he and Mohinder had set Hiro and Sylar's body on. Peter took a moment to realize Sylar's body was no longer there, and Mohinder stepped beside him, doing the same. He was gone. Again. Mohinder gulped.

"We need to find him", he said. Peter grabbed a chair, sliding it over and sitting on it backwards. He buried his face into his hands. Mohinder waited for a response but none came. "Peter, we need to find him." The reiteration didn't help.

"Yeah, Mohinder", Peter snapped, looking up with tired eyes.

"That's all you say? Yeah? That monster is out there again, Peter."

"I'm aware, Mohinder, but we've got other problems at the moment", Peter exclaimed, getting up from the chair and pointing his hand towards the outside world. Peter was, in fact, well aware that they needed to find Sylar. But Sylar didn't matter as long as the government was still controlling and hunting posthumans.

"What could be more important? Peter", he continued "I know you think posing as your brother and stopping all of this is important, but that monster escaped again. Again!" Mohinder took a moment, breathing and trying to keep his cool. This whole time, Sylar has deceived him. Deceived the world. Mohinder wanted to make sure he paid for that.

"Listen, Sylar isn't going to be able to pose as Nathan again as long as I do, which means if he's going to come after anyone, it'll be me, and I'll be prepared", Peter retorted.

"What makes you think you know what he's going to do? He's unpredictable!"

"Sylar wants to be at the top. That's all that matter. And he was, for a while, and to him, it was then just a matter of getting rid of the competition. But now he has to work his way back, and as long as I stay as Nathan, he won't risk posing as a second Nathan. He won't do anything stupid, because if Nathan's identity loses credibility, he's still at the bottom for a while", Peter reasoned. He was truly making this up as he went along. Sylar was, however, truly the least of his problems. This was a matter of making things right, and he knew Mohinder could tell.

"Fine. So what's next?"Mohinder asked. Peter honestly had no better reaction than to kill him on the spot for all he'd done, or helped Nathan/Sylar do. Mohinder wanted redemption, and he knew that that comprised of him working _with _Peter, not against him.

"We sleep. Here. And tomorrow, we go to Washington." Peter affirmed this with a nod before getting up and pouring a glass of brandy, and leaving to the back to go to bed.

DHS HeadquartersNew York City

November 9th, 2011

The morning sun poked into Danko's office as him and Matt sat there. Both eyed each other down for a moment, and Matt readied himself to be humble and acknowledge the man as his superior.

"What's the situation with the Bennet girl?" he asked. It was decision time for Matt.

"No leads. Couldn't find her anywhere", Matt decided. It wasn't out of the kindness of his heart he was telling Danko this. It was out of fear for his credibility. It wouldn't look good, if he was to regain his title as Department Head, if he allowed Claire, a useless young lady, to escape his clutches. Danko eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh no?" he asked. "What did you need Level 5 for anyways?"

**Don't worry about it. Just move along the conversation. **This command spouted automatically from Matt's head. Just pushing it in there was hard enough, for a few reasons. Danko had a strong will. Really strong. And he knew Danko was smart. If he kept pushing these things into his mind long enough, Danko would get suspicious, like he was now, as he continued to speak.

"I have a new assignment for you, Parkman", he explained, slapping a file down in front of him. Matt poured his eyes over it before nervously lifting his hand to open it. Leafing through it's contents, he talked.

"What's so important about this guy?"

"He's a memory one" Matt lifted his head.

"Which means?" he asked with attitude. Danko leaned back in his chair.

"It's not so much his power, but what he used it for."

"Which was?"

"He worked with Bennet." Matt looked up once again. Guilt washed over him, and for a second he hated himself, and then hated himself for hating himself. He had done so many evil things in his lifetime, more so in the past five years, but Bennet's case had been ripping him apart.

"The guy who's been hiding them?" Matt asked as if to be innocent.

"Yeah. The guy we've been tracking down for four years and continually fail in catching. The guy whose probably hidden hundreds, if not thousands of these bastards", Danko said. Matt felt a little pang of anger in him when Danko referred to _them _as _bastards_. For a moment, Matt wanted to go into his mind. Check out the little details of why he hated people like him so much.

"So why're we getting him?"

"Because this guy has all of the information in his head. Everything. Files on people Bennet managed to hide, files of people who're hiding them. Everything. I guess he was sort of like a backup drive for Bennet", Matt felt his nose twitch as Danko said this. He knew what this meant. "Claire was the key to finding Bennet, but since our information was faulty, as you say (Danko threw in a look of suspicion), then we have to go this route. Bag and tag", Danko explained.

"How do you know this information is right?" he asked.

"I have my sources", Danko explained. Matt once again felt the urge to go into his head, make him forget about this, but it was bound to come up again and if Matt refused, not only would Danko become more suspicious of him but he would probably have someone else do it.

"Great." Matt said, grabbing the file and walking out of the room. How he was going to get out of this one he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to for his son's sake.

Meredith's House, NYC

November 9th, 2011

Claire's eyes opened a little at the sound of Meredith's voice. It was sweet but Claire knew it had a hint of selfishness.

"Claire!" she heard again. The morning sun poured into the room through a huge window on the second floor of the townhouse looking complex, and it reflected off of the pink walls of the guest room. Claire thought about how much of a nice atmosphere it was for her to wake to, away from the things that had happened yesterday. Getting up, she rummaged through a small bag Parkman had let her take from Midland.

Its not that she wanted to resort to having her biological mother hide her, but she was the only person Claire knew she could trust. They had only been together a few times, but her dad had made Meredith a new identity, and that coupled with the fact that Claire was her daughter made it impossible for Meredith to deny her. Claire couldn't deny her mother either. Nathan was Sylar. Hiro was dead. Her father was missing. What did she truly have left, beside Andy, whose phone call from her wasn't exactly reassuring. She decided she would call him later, but for now would focus on seeing what Meredith wanted. She picked a white tank top and jeans, and put her hair up before making her way downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, Meredith was rushing around and setting various pans and plated and such on the table, nicely ornamented with a white tablecloth. Claire waited for her to notice her, before giving a confused look.

"I'm not much of a cook, but here's the best I could do." Meredith's words pored out as she wiped her hands on a cloth and motioned Claire to the opposite end of the small table. Claire smiled.

"No, it's great."

New York Courthouse

November 9th, 2011

"I want the house." Allan looked over at his bitch of a wife.

"I want the kids", he countered, eyes still locked with hers.

"Look, we agreed to do this peacefully for a reason. That's why I'm the only lawyer. So demanding your wants is-" The lawyer, whose plaque read Daniel Withers, was cut off by the couple.

"I want the cars", Allan said.

"I want the bank accounts." Allan rolled his eyes. He was so sick of this woman. He was glad he could finally get her out of his life. It would only be another month or so, if things started to get a little more easy with the divorce, and he would be nearly freed of her.

"Listen-" Withers began to say before being interrupted once again.

"No, you listen Allan, we both have good jobs. You're a reporter, I'm an accountant. We both provided half of the money. We each get half." His wife gave that very annoying look, the kind of look Allan would punch off someone's face if it wasn't his wife or a woman.

"So does that mean I get one kid and you get another, or can I have the top halves of both of them?" he asked sarcastically. She returned an eye roll before putting her head on her hand and glaring at the lawyer, caught in the middle.

"See what I have to deal with?" she asked rhetorically.

"What you have to deal with?" he asked back to her. The squabble began. The lawyer interrupted it after gulping down some water and standing up.

"Shut up! The both of you! Okay?" he asked, becoming more and more intimidated as his sentences finished. He sunk back into his chair and putt his fingers together. "Now, we'll start with the house."

"I want the house." There she went again. Allan felt a tiny bit guilty, but he scooted his chair closer. His wife shot him a nasty look. He wondered if this was going to work. He hadn't tried it in a while. Then it started. The creepy crawling feeling he got whenever he used his ability. He could almost feel the scent release from his body, and his wife could almost feel it enter hers.

"I think, I should get the house." Allan said this softly and sweetly, and looked at his now crazed wife. He wasn't sure what he had let go, but whatever it was, it was working.

"He gets the house", she agreed, not herself, after giving a very sexual stare and shaking it out of her system. Allan smiled and leaned back. This was going to be much easier now.

Somewhere in Nevada

November 9th, 2011

He kept walking. That's all he could do was walk. And walk and walk. And feel the cool breeze of the rising sun. And listen to the peaceful sound of the morning. And walk. And wonder. Who had set him free? Where was Peter? Where was he? Who was he? And then there was black. Sylar lay on the road, passed out.

A/N: Okay, so concludes part one of four for the second chapter. Too many numbers! Ah! Okay, so Matt obviously has problems. Claire obviously has a lack of one, expect to see some dialogue and/or relationship building for her story this chapter. Allan is obviously not the most moral man, and his power is something I guess you could call pheromone manipulation. His scent produces feelings in others. Pretty dandy for a dad, reporter, and divorce. And expect some cool, major things for Peter as he poses as Nathan. And Sylar? He's Sylar. Don't worry. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL KEEP ME GOING!


End file.
